The present invention relates to a lamp base, more particularly to a lamp base with improved structure of electric conduction.
Conventional lamp bases comprise an insulating shell, an electric cap electrically connecting with the first electrode of external power, an electric shell electrically connecting with the second electrode of external power, a first lead and a second lead disposing in the insulating shell; the electric cap connecting fixedly with the top of the insulating shell; the electric shell fixedly covers the insulating shell and connecting with lamp holder; the first lead electrically connects with the electric cap and one electrode of commutation electrocircuit of lamp base or lamp base, the second lead electrically connects with the electric shell and another electrode of commutation electrocircuit of lamp base or lamp base. The electric shell of the lamp base is threaded. The threaded shell is usually made of copper, which is costly and uses much copper. Also, the copper shell is difficult to machine, and has a high production cost because of the rise of the copper price. Chinese patent No. CN2321139 is entitled “A thread lamp base of contact current”, and dicloses a threaded shell and a top contact piece of live wire; the threaded shell is made by fireretardant insulation material; a groove disposes at the thread shell; a metal contact piece of neutral wire is embedded in the groove. Wherein, the electric shell is replaced by the metal contact piece of neutral wire, which can reduce the dosage of metal and production cost, but it has two disadvantages: firstly, it cannot always assure the contact of the contact piece and neutral, which debases the electric contact stability of the contact piece and neutral wire secondly, it is inconvenient to fixedly connect the contact piece with the shell, and the connection of them has a lower intensity and is easy to break off.